Promise
by JokerCloudKirkland
Summary: Alfreds a/c is broke during a heat wave. When he leaves his napping british boyfriend alone. What will happen when he wakes up and the american isn't there? UsUk fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia_

Arthur sighed. Damn it was just so HOT. Looking over he watched his distracted boyfriend as he played some game. What was it again? Grand Theft Auto 5? Arthur tried playing it but didn't get the point of it. All you did was kill people and still cars. Alfred had insited it was a legitimate game, because 'it had totally legit missions'.

He turned on his side from were he was laying, he had borrowed one of Alfreds t-shirts so it was big on him, he tried to convince himself that it was airy and failed. 'How is he unaffected?' he wondered. Maybe it was because they were personifications of countries and their bodies temperature changed and adapted to that of the country itself. No that's not right, Alfred couldn't stand the cold when it was winter. Arthur swore it was that bloody game rotting his already bird brained mind. He knew Alfred was actually really smart, he had raised him after all, but the younger stayed annoying and acted dumb.

He smiled remembering those days. Carefree and happy. Of course he was happy now since he was with the American. Even though it was in a different odder more passionate sense. Arthur smiled thinking about this. How they would go at it like animals moaning as loud as possible and panting sweat stained air surrounding them. Then there were times Alfred would be so gentle and their pleasures were like a sweet nothing, he knew the American mostly did it around July when he still got nightmares of that horrid day. Then there were times were they would just cuddle, whether it were over a stupid chat, or a movie, even in silence. Slowly Arthur felt himself fall into a nice relaxing sleep.

After a bit of stealing a submarine and killing some random pedestrians (( A/N On the game of course ))Alfred put down the controller and stretched. Ps3's were the bomb. But he hadn't heard his brit in a while ,he wondered if the other was alright. Alfred smiled as he turned to see the others peaceful sleeping face. "You're so cute" he murmured to himself. Then it hit him. MAN WAS IT HOT.

How was he sleeping at a time like this! Sighing he got up, well whatever. His air conditioner had broken down ( and by that he meant the BTT had came over...nuff said ) he had procrastinated on getting a new one. Looking around he got out a pen and paper writing the other a note before fixing his hair and heading out. Arthur wouldn't mind, right? It's not the first time he's went out like this, and the older had done it to him once.

Arthur slurred in his sleep slowly waking. "Nmm" he groaned slowly sitting up rubbing his eye's. Looking at the clock he noticed it was already 12:00pm "when did I..." he trailed shaking his head and standing. "Alfred" he called noticing the other wasn't placed in front of the tv. "Alfred" he tried again getting a bit worried. The kitchen! he thought and made his way to said place only to have his hopes let down. Arthur looked all over the place calling "Alfred" growing angry with the other. "If this is one of your stupid games it's not funny!" he huffed eyebrows knitting. Not in the bedroom, bathroom, living room, kitchen,- gah where was he! Arthur frantically thought walking through the hall. He came to a stop noticing a door. The only and last place to look. "Stupid git must be in there" he mumbled.

He'd never really been in there but recalled that it was Alfreds room when he was a colony. He turned the knob and slowly opened the door."Alfred?" It was dim in the room. He looked around but there was no light switch, and it was really dusty from what he could tell. There was a covered up window though. Sighing he uncovered the window coughing from the dust that misted as he did. Light shone through the room revealing covered thing's, some in dust, others with blankets. He blinked eye's adjusting to the new light. Somewhere in his curiosity he had forgotten why exactly he had came in here.

The first thing he saw was a old wooden bat with a fourty two signed in pen on it. Arthur raised a brow before remembering the time as world war two was coming to an end. Alfred hadn't let anyone not hear about the famous Jacky Robinson, whom he was proud to call an american citizen. He noticed random checker boards old furniture and paintings, then he saw something that he recognized. He noticed a wooden box with old carved men around them.

Arthur walked and sat in front of the box, picking one up. The paint had been warn from it but not all was chipped away. "I remember making these" he said just a bit expressionless. He'd felt sorry for not being able to visit America so he had made him a present for when he returned. He almsot had forgotten the toys when he was rushing to catch his ship. He smiled remembering Alfreds smiling face when he gave them to the young colony. "You git..." he said softly looking at the box and the various individual wooden soldier's ,it made him happy he kept them.

Slowly he put it down and stood sighing "how nostalgic" Turning he was heading for the door when something caught his eye making his heart thump and bringing him to an instant halt. He didn't want to look but it was just in the corner of his eye. 'Is that...what I think it is' he thought starting to shake. Closing his eye's he walked towards the object and peeked one open. Upon seeing this he dropped to his knees clenching his eye's shut not wanting to open then ever again. Slowly he opened them and looked at it. That old bayonet with a large chip in it. He clenched his fist just looking at it. Memories he'd rather forget flashing one by one almost painfully slow in his mind. He reached a hand out touching the scratch rather gently tracing his fingers along it. He had made that. He couldn't blame the other for keeping such a thing. Still...

Arthur didn't notice until then but he was crying. He felt the almost painfully hot familiar tears running down his face. "Alfred...where are you"

Alfred smiled as he opened his door the note on said door falling off "hm?" he looked down "is he still asleep?" he wondered picking the note up. He was surprised to see the brit was not asleep on his couch. "Artie?" he said walking in the kitchen setting down the McDonald's bag on the table along with the note. He needed him to help him put in the new air conditioner he had left in the car. Looking around he thought aloud "maybe he went to sleep in the bedroom"

As he started down the halway he grimaced as he noticed a certain door open 'how in the...' he trailed in his thoughts realizing the obvious. He walked cautiously towards the door and was heart broken when he saw a fear he didn't even know existed. Arthur sat in front of the old revolutionary gun crying remembering everything about that. "Arthur" he said making the other jump and just clench his eye's shut as he started to tremble, most likely thinking the voice was just some illusion of his mind. Alfred grimaced and walked over to the smaller nations wrapping his arms around him "hey...it's alright I'm here now" he reassured in a soothing tone. Slowly Arthur stopped his shaking and relaxing into him.

"Where did you go..." Arthur sniffed. "To buy a new air conditioner...I left you a note...guess I shouldn't have left it on the door" he said in the same tone. "Stupid" he sniffed "g-git" Alfred slowly stood picking the other up bridal style with a small squirm in protest. Walking out of the room he closed the door. As he was carried Arthur clung to the other like there was no tommorow, his heart was still beating fast, he felt scared somehow. "I'm not going to leave you, Arthur, don't worry everything's better now remember, all of that's in the past" Alfred whispered to him kissing him lovingly making the Englishman calm a bit loosening his grip, but still holding onto him. "I..I won't leave you either...b-but I'm not doing it for you" he huffed burying his face into the others chest blushing.

Alfred smiled and laughed "then it's a promise"

Well that was my first fan fic you guy's what did you think? I felt my first fic should be of one of my favorite pairings, but it doesn't mean I don't ship those two with other people :) I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
